1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus and methods used to mold or form fish bait on a fish hook, particularly apparatuses and methods to mold fish bait on a fish hook without the user having to physically touch the fish bait.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various devices, apparatuses and methods to form fish bait into a lure and/or place the bait on a fish hook. Generally these approaches tend to form or shape the fish bait prior to placing it on the fish hook. Common examples include mixing and placing the fish bait in containers or packages from which the bait may be removed to fit on the hook. Such methods include using pressurized containers containing bait which may then be extruded in the shape of a worm. The bait is then placed on the fish hook.
Other approaches include mixing the bait composition such that it may be cut into various shapes for use as fishing bait and as a lure. In addition there are simple apparatuses similar to a syringe, without a needle end, which has the tube open at one end such that it may be pushed into a malleable fish bait composition to fill the tube. The fish hook may then be pressed into the fish bait and the piston used to force the fish bait and hook from the syringe tube. In these types of devices and methods, the bait on the fish hook does not have to be touched by the user; however, the outside of the syringe has fish bait residue. In all of these known methods, contamination of the fish bait may occur by the user touching the apparatus or the bait itself. Thus human scent may be imported to the bait and the user may have fish bait on their hands as well as other areas.
The inventor""s prior invention set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,489 recites an apparatus and method for molding fish bait on a fish hook that gets around many of the problems associated with prior art devices and methods, namely, the design obviates the need to touch the bait in order to form it around the fishhook. By not contaminating the bait the scent intended to attract the fish is not compromised. In addition, the user may bait fish hooks and fish without the need to continually clean up any fish bait residue which might result from handling the bait. Despite improvements in the invention improvement, the prior device can make changing between different bait types time consuming, raise manufacturing and assembly costs, and the overall usability of the apparatus.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for molding or forming malleable or plastic (in the fluidity sense) fish bait onto and/or around a fish hook.
A further objective is to provide an apparatus for molding the fish bait in a desired shape.
It is another objective of this invention to provide an apparatus with easily replaceable bait cartridges for molding the fish bait around a fish hook.
It is still a further objective of this invention to provide an apparatus for molding the fish bait around a fish hook that is adapted for use in low light conditions.
It is yet another objective of this invention to provide a method to mold fish bait to a fish hook.